Three Times the Giggles
by aussiebabe290
Summary: Sequel to Keep Holding On. Beca and Jesse Swanson had been through a rollercoaster and a half, but the with the birth of their triplets, they knew their ride was only just beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel to 'Keep Holding On', a continuation of Beca and Jesse's adventures with Jack, Molly and Toby. You don't need to read 'Keep Holding On' to understand, but it might help. Hopefully you'll enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

**Rhyleigh**

**(Follow me on Twitter- RhyleighGrace- for updates on this story and my other fics!)**

* * *

Beca and Jesse Swanson had celebrated their son Connor's first birthday with cake and balloons and their entire family. Similarly, they had celebrated their daughter Rosie's first birthday. And they never got the chance to celebrate their son Isaac's first birthday, before the three of them were cruelly snatched away in a horrible twist of fate.

But, a year to the day that their babies were lost, Beca gave birth to triplets. Jack Henry, Molly Claire and Toby James.

Having three newborns, as one would imagine, was vastly different to having one. With one, they could swap between them during the night, Jesse feeding the infant with pumped breast milk and formula while Beca slept. Having three on the same schedules proved difficult.

Which is why Beca and Jesse weren't just having a first birthday party for their babies.

They were having a survival party for themselves.

"Bec!" Jesse called. "What time does your mother's plane get in?"

"Chloe's picking her up!" Beca called, trying to flatten Toby's messy mop of hair. "But Dad and Sheila are arriving at seven, so it would be ideal if you picked them up! Can you bring me jackets for the kids?"

Three tiny jackets flew down the stairs, and Beca frowned.

"Thanks", she called sarcastically, tugging Jack towards her by the elastic on his pants.

"Hey hey hey!" Stacie called. "Aunt Stacie's here! And Aunt Amy's parking the car!"

"Stace, the party's not for another two days".

"What, so I'm not allowed to visit my favourite niece and nephews?"

"I am so telling Aubrey you said that!" Beca said gleefully, laughing.

"Three of my favourite niece and nephews", Stacie corrected. "You're acting like I've forgotten Harry, and I'd never forget Harry".

Molly crawled towards her, and Stacie scooped her up, kissing the top of her head.

"Can you put that on her?" Beca questioned, motioning towards the tiny pink jacket.

"I certainly can". Stacie stretched the jacket over Molly's little limbs, giving her one more kiss before sending her off to play with her brothers once more. "I can't believe they're almost one!"

"I know, I can't either". Beca chuckled, as Stacie tickled Jack.

"That's gone way too fast", the brunette voiced.

* * *

"They're so big now!" Caroline Swanson cooed, holding Jack gently in her arms.

"They're so beautiful!" Beca's stepmother Sheila agreed, tickling Toby under his chin, as Beca's mother Katherine held him.

Jesse loved their parents, he was forever grateful for their help, but sometimes he thought it would be easier if they didn't all come at once. And while he understood that there was no way they were missing their grandkids' first birthday, there was a lot of them.

But saying that, having five extra adults in the house gave him and Beca a chance to sleep and do regular household chores like go to the grocery store, on their own.

It was hard to believe that her babies would be one the next day. A year ago, she was overly pregnant and whale like (and despite what Jesse said, she was), spending her time whining about her feet and her boobs hurting ad cursing Jesse for coming near her. And then she had three little babies, all under four pounds (hell, Toby was under three pounds) and they were so fragile and small and they fretted every single day until they were home, wondering whether or not they would make it.

And then they did, and Beca and Jesse were faced with a completely new adventure, with three newborn babies.

But Beca wouldn't change a thing about her babies. They were perfect.

And as Toby sighed contently in his sleep, as Beca tucked them in for the last time as eleven month olds, she knew that she wouldn't want to change a thing.

* * *

"Happy birthday guys!" Beca laughed, coming into the nursery to see three grinning babies. "Hey! It's your birthday!"

They just squealed at her in delight, grinning toothily at their mother. Beca grinned, before lifting Jack out of his cot to change his nappy. She sang softly to him as she changed him, before setting him down on the floor and repeating the process with his brother and sister.

"Good morning!" Katherine said sweetly, grinning at her grandchildren.

"You're up early", Beca said in surprise, as her mother scooped up Toby.

"Everyone's awake!" Katherine was equally surprised to hear her daughter (the least morning person in the entire world) comment. Beca lifted up Molly and Jack in one quick motion, before following her mother down the stairs.

"Happy birthday!" Caroline cooed, taking Molly from her daughter in law the moment she saw them enter the kitchen. "Oh my God, I can't believe it's been a year!"

"I know", Will agreed, tickling Toby under his chin. "Happy birthday little man! Happy birthday Molly! Happy birthday Jack!"

"Say thank you Grandpa", Jesse told his son, coming in the door to hear his father in law's comment.

"Where have you been?" Beca asked suspiciously. "I woke up and the bed was empty!"

"I remembered that I had to get something from Benji", Jesse explained.

"What, and you couldn't wait for a decent hour?"

"What, and miss the cutest party hats in the world being part of the first annual Swanson triplets time of birth photo?" Jesse retorted, holding up his plastic bag and removing three party hats. There was a pink one with a pompom on the end, with a large number one and 'birthday girl' written in curls and two blue ones almost matching. "You can't tell me these aren't the cutest thing you've ever seen!"

(They were adorable.)

"That's so cute", Sheila beamed, and Jesse passed her one to put on Jack's head.

"Why did Benji have them?" Beca questioned, as Jesse pulled down a stack of party hats from the top cupboard (Beca was against party hats, but Jesse loved them. And Jesse won the party hat argument in that house)

"Benji found them, texted me photos and I forgot to pick them up last night". Jesse shrugged, reaching for the packet of balloons. "We aren't very organised; we need to get this happening!"

"We'll give them breakfast", Katherine offered, and Jesse handed the bag of balloons to Will and Barry.

"Right, Ma, you can get started on the big cake. Beca's just got to frost the little cakes".

(He only called her Ma when he wanted something, and Caroline knew that.)

"Come on, let's get this show on the road!" he called. "We're going out and hopefully timing it so that they crash before we get home, and then everyone's coming over after lunch".

* * *

"Hey guys", Jesse said with a grin, sitting beside Isaac's little headstone and pulling Toby and Molly into his lap. Beca plopped down beside him, holding Jack. "Two years, guys. We miss you".

"I wish you could meet these little guys", Beca said softly, chuckling a little as Jack reached out for the flowers. "But I know they're watching over you. And they're not going to forget you. Molly, Jack and Toby are going to grow up knowing who their big brothers and sister were".

"They're so much like you", Jesse said, his voice hitching in his throat. "And Aunt Aubrey's already commandeered Molly for the Bellas, Rosie, just like you. Jack's got your smile, Isaac".

"And Toby is so much like you, Connor".

* * *

"Happy birthday!"

Their friends arrived all at once, laden with presents.

Stacie scooped up Toby and Molly at the same time, peppering them with kisses, while Chloe kissed the top of Jack's head before swinging him into the air.

"Hey, I love their party hats!" Benji grinned. "It's kinda worth you breaking down my door at some stupid hour".

"See?" Beca said accusingly. "What did I tell you?"

"Yes dear", Jesse said loyally, laughing at the way Jack tweaked the elastic around his head.

"I never realised how chubby Jack's cheeks were!" Aubrey laughed, and Beca held her arms out for six and a half month old Harry, Aubrey and Michael's son and her kids' first 'cousin'.

"He's the biggest", Beca confirmed, cradling the baby boy gently. "But Molly's the longest. Toby's still tiny".

"Come here, baby girl, let's open some presents!" Chloe giggled, holding her arms out for the middle Swanson triplet.

(They had been surrounded by wrapping paper earlier, as they attacked presents from their grandparents and parents, and the three newly turned one year olds were more interested in the coloured paper than their gifts. But Jesse and Beca knew from experience that those moments wouldn't last forever.)

"Do you even know it's your birthday?" Donald asked Toby, helping him rip open a gift from Lily and himself. "You're one! That's really little!"

Toby looked at his Uncle with a knowing grin, and Donald chuckled.

They attacked their presents from their aunts and uncles (who spoilt them even more than normal), once more favouring the wrapping paper and boxes over their gifts. Beca, chuckling, took the gifts aside, taking a moment to look at the cards that their friends had put so much effort into writing.

They were so much more than just friends. They were her babies beloved aunts, uncles and cousin (Beca wanted to plurify 'cousin' but Aubrey had informed them all that Harry was to be an only child), always there for her.

And that itself meant the world.

* * *

"Beca and I would just like to take a moment to thank you all", Jesse said, as he strapped Molly into her highchair, allowing her to join the boys in their birth order row. "For supporting us through everything, throughout the last year and earlier. I don't think we would have survived with newborn triplets without you all".

"Thank you for everything", Beca added, coming into the room with her arms laden with cake. Three invidually iced cakes, and the large chocolate sheet cake that Caroline had made. "I mean, even for watching Jack, Molly and Toby for us while we did the grocery shopping or had a half an hour nap. Chloe, you kept me eating for the first few weeks at home, and that alone means so much".

"Let's get this party started!" Jesse called, breaking the seriousness of the moment before his wife started bawling.

Jesse set the first blue cake in front of Jack, and the little boy looked at it with wide eyes.

"Happy birthday to you", Beca and Jesse started, their family immediately joining in. "happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Jack, happy birthday to you!"

Beca lit the single candle on the top of his cake, and he looked at it in concern.

"Here, buddy, let Daddy help you", Jesse said encouragingly, showing his son how to blow it out.

It took him two tries, and the candle flickered warily, but the little boy puffed out his first birthday candle and was greeted with cheers from his family.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Molly, happy birthday to you!"

Molly blew out her candle on the first try, grinning cheekily up at her parents.

"Good job baby girl!" Jesse grinned.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Toby, happy birthday to you!"

Toby puffed out his candle and the moment his mother plucked the candle from his blue iced cake, shoved his fist into it. They all laughed, as Molly and Jack mirrored his actions (whilst Jack was the ringleader, Toby was the daredevil and often influenced new decisions), Chloe capturing the moment with her camera.

Jesse was the one who sliced the knife through the slab cake his mother made, dishing out generous sized portions to all of their family. But Beca stood back, looking in wonder at her three happy, healthy babies and wondering how on earth it had only been a year.

Jesse sidled up beside her, offering her a slice of cake and she took the plate, grinning at him appreciatively.

"Penny for your thoughts, beautiful?"

"You are so cheesy", she informed him.

(She knew that when she married him, why was she acting so surprised?)

"I can't believe it's been a year", she said, instead of continuing her previous statement (like she had done in the past). "I mean, how has it been a year?"

"It's crazy", Jesse said, shaking his head. "I mean, before we know it, we'll be teaching them how to drive-"

"There is no 'we' about that statement, that is all you. You will be the one teaching them how to drive while I sit back, an innocent bystander in the crowd".

"And sending them off to college", Jesse finished.

(Apparently he wanted to see his wife bawl her eyes out or something.)

College seemed a long way off, for the three little cake smeared babies in their highchairs.

"Let's not think about that right now", Beca decided, going over and kissing Toby's messy cheek. "Because you're only one! That's still little!"

It had been one hell of a year, but Beca knew that their adventures were only beginning. They were in for the rollercoaster of a lifetime, and she couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!" Fat Amy shouted, one January afternoon. She was sprawled out on floor in the Swanson living room, surrounded by soft toys and three babies. "Hey! Look at Toby! He's walking!"

"What?" Beca came flying out of the kitchen, flour dusting her cheeks, grabbing her phone as she rushed in. "what?"

"Look!"

At twelve and a half months old, the Swanson triplets had been crawling for some time, and Toby in particular was pulling himself up on furniture. But while he was standing with assistance, they had yet to take their first tentative steps on their own.

"He's coasting", Beca corrected, tossing aside her phone and taking a seat cross legged on the floor. "He's been doing it all week, haven't you Toby?"

The little boy squealed and plopped to his backside, scooting over to his mother. Beca cradled him gently, dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

"What the hell's the difference?" Fat Amy questioned.

"He's still holding onto the coffee table".

Fat Amy nodded. "When are you gonna start walking?" she cooed to Jack, who giggled in response. Molly rested her head on Amy's thigh, grinning toothily at her aunt.

"Won't be long", Beca predicted. "Well, for this one, at least".

Toby let out a shriek of delight, beaming at his mother. "Ma!"

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Jesse called cheerfully.

(He knew how much she hated it when he said that. And that was the sole reason he did it.)

Dumping his backpack in the kitchen, he advanced into the living room where Beca was lying on the floor with three wriggling babies.

"Hey!" he said, looking down at her in surprise and she propped herself up with her elbow, Jack climbing onto her back. "What's going on?"

"We're playing". Beca shrugged, batting Molly's hand away from her ear (because she had had her earrings pulled by an active child and she knew that if Molly were to tug on them, she would shriek profanities that she avoided around them). "Fat Amy was over earlier, she came over to play. She told me Toby was walking, but she lied".

Jesse dropped to the ground, Jack immediately crawling over to him. "Hey there buddy!" he enthused, lifting the little boy up and holding him above his head. "When are you gonna walk for Daddy? Are you gonna walk first? Or is your little or sister brother going to beat you?"

"I think it's going to be Toby", Beca said confidently, rolling over onto her back. "Dinner's on the stove, did you see?"

"No, I didn't really look".

"Pasta tonight".

Baby food was expensive, and Beca had taken to feeding their kids what they were eating, cut up into teeny tiny pieces. That night, Beca had cooked pasta and pureed the vegetables that had gone into the sauce, before all but mashing the cooked pasta for them.

"What time is it?" Beca questioned, and Jesse glanced at the clock.

"Just gone five thirty".

Beca hoisted herself off the floor, scooping Molly up with one arm and Jack with the other. Toby grabbed Jesse's fingers, and Jesse stood up, holding his little boy by his hands as Toby stepped towards the kitchen.

"Won't be long", Jesse noted, swinging him into the high chair and tugging a bib over his head.

* * *

"Bec, here you go!" Jesse called, passing a towel wrapped Toby to Beca, before draining the bath and lifting Molly out. Wrapping his daughter in a towel, he made his way onto the landing where Beca was dressing Toby and Jack was contently sitting beside his mother.

Setting Molly down and grabbing her pyjamas, he got to work dressing his daughter while Beca dressed their son. Propping Toby up, she towelled his soft baby hair before slinging the towel over the banister.

"Are you guys ready for bed?" she questioned, and Molly just laughed in response.

"Dad!" Toby called, pulling himself up using the rails of the banister.

"Yeah bud?" Jesse checked, snapping together the clips on Molly's pyjamas and sitting his daughter up. "Good boy Toby! Daddy's watching!"

And as if he'd been doing it his entire life, Toby let go of the banister and took six wobbly steps towards his wide-eyed mother, falling into Beca's arms and giggling.

"Good boy!" Beca cuddled him tight, kissing the top of his head. "Good boy Toby!" and to Jesse, she just beamed. "Told you".

Jesse grinned at her. "Good job, Swanson. Good job".

* * *

The next day, as Toby's wobbly steps got stronger and further (Beca forgot to kick the baby gate shut before entering the kitchen and turned around to find her youngest grinning up at her with the same smile as his father), Molly and Jack continued to crawl on their hands and knees and shuffle on their bums.

"You aren't going to take after your big brother?" Beca checked with Jack, as she helped him to stack blocks. Jack just beamed at her, crawling closer towards her and slapping a sloppy kiss to her cheek. "Thanks bud", she chuckled.

Three days after Toby's first steps, Molly, ever the daddy's girl, took three wobbly steps from her spot on the kitchen tiles to her daddy, walking through the back door.

"Hey there baby girl!" Jesse gasped in surprise. "Look at you, Molly Claire, my big girl!

"That's two", Beca said, almost faintly.

"My man Jack, when's it gonna be your turn buddy?" Jesse cooed, cradling Molly tight and running his fingers through Jack's fine hair.

The little boy just giggled.

* * *

With two little ones toddling around, Beca and Jesse had to be very careful what they had lying around. Beca's laptop cord, even though most of it was on the lounge, was tripped over by Toby (who, at almost thirteen months old, was as clumsy as his mother), resulting in a black eye.

"It's just you, Jacko", Beca said, as she twisted the little hair that Molly had into pigtails. "We're just waiting for you, kiddo!"

* * *

It had been two weeks since Toby's first steps, and ten days since Molly's. and yet Jack was happy crawling after his brother and sister. Beca had shrugged, claiming that he'd walk when he was ready, and Jesse had shrugged, claiming that he liked being carried by his parents.

And then one day, out of the blue, Jack lifted himself off the lounge room floor and toddled to the other side of the room, picking up the bear that Toby had thrown.

"Jack!" Jesse said in delight, tossing him into the air and tossing him into the air. "Look at you, my big walker!"

"They're all walking", Beca said in amazement, as Toby launched himself at her. She caught him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "They're all walking! Your big brother's walking now, Toby!"

"So I guess we're completely rearranging the house tomorrow".


End file.
